The Dark Wood Circus arrives in the city
by Lady. black. butterfly 465
Summary: A mysterious circus arrives in London, this circus catches the attention of Ciel but what he should have done is to approach the Dark Wood Circus
1. Chapter 1

The Dark Wood Circus arrives in the city

Chapter 1: black tears

Dark Wood Circus Arc

* Miku: The deformed diva

*Kaito: The Blue beast

* Len & Rin: The clown with 2 heads.

* Gumi: The rag doll of the tightrope.

* Ted: The living voodoo doll.

* Teto: The abominable contortionist.

* Kiyoteru: the man with 6 arms.

* Meiko: the somber fairy.

* Luka: the monstrous dancer.

* Lily: the unfortunate horse tamer.

* Mikuo: the macabre swallows fire.

* Lenka: Alice from Wonderland (acrobat)

* Rinto: the white rabbit (acrobat)

* Piko: the bear child (Finny's brother)

* Gakupo: the Ringmaster

Chapter 1: the circus arrived

It was about 12:00 P.M. when a new circus arrived in the city of London. That circus was not like the other circuses that were before, and much less like Noah's Ark Circus, this circus was very different and unique. This circus had a Gothic appearance and something bizarre but very attractive and sweet at the same time; this circus was very special since there were no artists like them in this circus: everyone was special in a certain way, each had an irrational fear of the Ringmaster, they couldn't leave even if they wanted to and they always had a new member with each city they were visiting. They are freaks.

That circus was called "Dark Wood Circus" and had settled in an area full of trees in a park, giving the impression that the circus was in a dark forest as its name said, but still it was very attractive. The one who took care of everything was the Ringmaster: a man of about 25 years old, had fair complexion, was tall, somewhat stout, had violet eyes, long hair pulled back in a long ponytail and dressed the clothes of the Ringmaster; after taking care of everything important in the circus he went to see the owner of the circus who was in his shop, which was very luxurious; when the Ringmaster entered the shop he found the owner of the circus sitting in his chair: he was middle-aged, totally bald, had small blue eyes, a white mustache and was average English man height although he was French; He was surrounded by his harem of beautiful and young mistresses: they were women with blonde, reddish, brown, black, dark and light hair; of fair complexion, medium complexion and dark complexion; of white, black, tiger, olive and brown skins; blue eyes, green, celestial, amber, chestnut, golden, etc. and all wore flowing, short white dresses similar to Greco-Roman tunics.

"And well?" the owner of Circus asked, receiving a cigar from one of his mistresses "how is everything?"

"It's all in master order, we can perform the functions tomorrow night"

"And how are my children?"

"You mean the freaks?"

"I've told you a thousand times that they are not freaks!"

"I'm sorry, they are fine and tomorrow they can act perfectly"

"Perfect! That tomorrow they rehearse their acts"

"Oui, mon seigneur"

"And if they get rebellious or do something wrong, you know what to do"

"Oui, mon seigneur"

That night the "artists" would have a night of peace before the horrible spectacles they had to perform.

…

That day Ciel had just solved a case and was about to return to the mansion when he suddenly saw one of the Dark Wood Circus posters coming out of Scotland Yard. When he saw it, he suddenly remembered Noah's ark Circus, although both posters were very different, the Dark Wood Circus was more gothic and poetic, yet it caused such a strong impact on Ciel that he almost fell on his back if it were not for Sebastian but Ciel quickly recover his composure.

"Young master! You're okay?!"

"I-it's nothing alone ..."

"What happens?"

"It is that poster ... seeing him I remembered that unpleasant event of the arc of Noah circus"

"This poster ... but it doesn't look like anything" Sebastian commented, looking at the poster

"Even so, seeing it bothers me a lot ... It's almost like a nightmare"

"Do you want me to investigate this circus? So you can be calmer"

Ciel hesitated for a moment, but in the end he said yes, a Sebastian investigated that the circus and the type of circus was, to be calmer. So after leaving his young teacher at the Phantomhive mansion, Sebastian went to the park where the Dark Wood Circus was located; like all demon butler, he did not let any artist see him, they were very strange and grotesque in appearance: there was a girl with reindeer legs, another girl had horns, a girl had wings and seemed to lack ligaments, a girl looked like a skinny wrist rag, there was a man with 6 arms, another man who looked like an irrational beast, a man who looked like a voodoo doll, a creature with 2 heads of undefined sex, etc. The only ones who seemed normal were the 13 or 14-year-old acrobats dressed as characters from Alice in Wonderland, highlighting two blonde twins, the girl personified Alice and the boy personified the white rabbit, and a strong white-haired boy who reminded him of Finny. Although none of these strange beings noticed Sebastian, except one, the ringmaster; He took Sebastian's arm violently and tried to throw him to the ground, but the butler did not let that happen. The butler Mansion realized that this emcee was a demon like him.

"You must not be here" the Ringmaster said very seriously

"How ….?"

Before a surprised demon butler finished the sentence: "How did you know I'm here?" the Ringmaster pointed to two girls of indefinite age who served as circus guards: one had long yellow blond hair tied in a ponytail but on the side, her skin is white, her eyes are yellow-gold and she dressed like a lady; while the other had long, almost silvery white hair pulled back in a purple and black bow, her eyes were red and she dressed like a gentleman and wore a top hat. Both were very pale, they looked very sad and they were beautiful but there was something androgynous in them. Which they left after the ringmaster made a gesture to them to leave.

"Answer to me! What are you doing here?!" the Ringmaster demanded

"I'm sorry; is that this circus looks so interesting that I could not resist the temptation to take a look ..."

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"How?"

"I think you're making fun of me, you know it's not easy to cheat another demon"

"At least I try" Sebastian answered, with a smile

"You answer"

"It's something hard to explain, you'll see my young master was disturbed by the poster of this circus"

"And?"

"And he wants to know what kind of circus this is because he had bad experiences with a previous circus"

Upon hearing this, a smile was drawn on the lips of the demon that made Sebastian feel uncomfortable, as if that other demon was planning something, but he only said that if his young teacher wanted to know what kind of circus this was, he would attend the show tonight. As of tonight, the master of ceremonies expelled Sebastian and told him to come back for the show tonight.

When the ringmaster was warned by Haku and Neru (the circus guardians) of the presence of Sebastian that the artists had become very nervous and began to talk about what was happening.

"Who is that man in black be?" the girl with reindeer legs asked

"Who knows" the dancer with horns replied

"Maybe come see us tonight!" the female head of the clown with 2 heads commented

"And they will continue humiliating us as always" the male head said

"But it must be someone different since the master of ceremonies was personally" the man with 6 arms said

"Who knows" the man who looked like a voodoo doll said

"Maybe that's a thief" the white-haired boy commented

On the other hand Sebastian returned to the Phantomhive mansion and told him everything about that circus to Ciel and that there was also a devil who was the ringmaster who told him that if he wanted to know more about the circus that goes to the show tonight, Ciel take it as an insult but he still went to that night's show to see what kind of intentions they had in that circus, in addition because the ringmaster had given Sebastian tickets for the show to give them to Ciel, this was a provocation according to Ciel that he was not willing to tolerate.

That night, Ciel went to the park where this circus was with Sebastian and Mey Rin, Bard and Finny, who had insisted on coming to see the circus. The decoration of the circus was very elegant and somewhat somber, which was very attractive. After a while the master of ceremonies appeared to welcome the spectators and start the show, his mere presence made the women get excited and sigh as they found him very handsome also Mey Rin who as red as tomate. After that the show began.

The first to appear was a girl "The deformed diva" was a girl of about 16 years, her hair was dyed turquoise and long, her face was disfigured but still pretty, had some flowers painted on some parts of her body, a flower crown with thorns on the head, had a bandage covering his eyes, did not have the legs of a normal woman but a goat and wore a strange pink dress showing his legs; the people were amazed by their abomination and deformation, but when they began to sing, everyone was amazed. Then he looked like a Siamese clown with a male and female head, both had blond hair and blue eyes and some flowers painted on the skin, especially the boy and body they had, they looked like they were 14 years old and the sex was doubtful; People were surprised with him or her or them. The third was a girl who was called "the rag doll on the tightrope" and she was like her name said she looked like a skinny rag doll, her hair had been dyed green and with two long strands on the sides of her shoulders and she was wearing a dress with many colored ribbons; The people were amazed at what they could do on the tightrope. And then they introduced a child who introduced himself as 'Piko, the bear child'. It was a boy who had his hair dyed white at the shoulders, his eyes were of different colors, the right was the green and the left the blue, dressed. like a Viking warrior, he wore a bearskin over his shoulders and was as strong as Finny; When he saw him, he recognized him immediately.

"He is my younger brother!" Finny exclaimed

"What? Is your brother?" Mey Rin asked

"You have a brother?" Bard added

"Yes, but I thought that he had died the day the young master found me"

"Why you never told me you had a brother?" Ciel asked

"I thought he had been killed like the others and it made me sad to talk about him but now that I know he is alive; I very happy!"

However; Piko realized that Finny was among the audience and when he saw him he grimaced as he didn't expect to see him again.

After the act of Piko followed that of a girl who was presented as 'The abominable contortionist' was a girl with red-dyed hair going to pink, her hair is pulled back in a pair of short pigtails, her face was disfigured, her body had scars of cuts, in several parts of her body had flowers painted and wore a two-piece suit that exposed her belly and part of her legs; she could do impossible things for a normal contortionist. Then to a boy called 'the man with 6 arms' which was a young man with brown hair and eyes who had 6 arms and dressed in a carnival manner; he was very good and fast with the knives. After him, a young girl who was introduced as "the unfortunate horse-tamer" was a girl who looked like a corpse with almost deformed legs and long arms, long blond hair and blue eyes; She domesticated and rode monstrous horses. Then a young man appeared who was presented as "the living voodoo doll", he was a young man of about 19 –years-old with long red hair in a ponytail, he seemed that her skin had been united with black thread and had parts of skin that were not an original part of his body; He danced while burying large needles. Then there was a trapeze artist called "the somber fairy" she was physically a beautiful woman with short brown hair and eyes of the same color, she seemed that her arms and legs had been cooked to her, she seemed to have no ligaments, she had a voluptuous body, skin as shone as diamonds on it and on its back it had fairy wings; she was a very good trapeze artist. The next was a 16-year-old boy presented as "the macabre swallows fire" the boy had turquoise dyed hair, many of his veins were noticeable, he had some burns, flowers painted on his skin and he wore red scorched clothes; the people were amazed with what he could do. Then came the one they called "the monstrous dancer", was a woman with a voluptuous body, with long hair dyed pink, her skin was translucent with a pink tone, she covered one eye with her hair, the fingers were long and pointed , she had large and small cuts sewn with black thread on her face and body, flowers painted on some parts of her body, her face was slightly disfigured and scarred, had horns of beasts on her head, she was wearing an odalisque suit and had her feet of a lion; never any creature dances more wonderful. Then they introduced "the blue beast" a young man with blue-dyed hair, slightly bluish skin, sharp teeth, eyes that showed irrational madness, wearing a straitjacket on a leash, walking like a beast and in his mouth had blood; he behaved and ate frozen human flesh. Among other artists.

Ciel watched the acts without saying a word, but the look in his eyes was strange to Sebastian.

"I don't like this circus" Ciel said

"Because, young master"

"Nobody can be so deformed, either by birth or by accident, it is obvious that they were deformed"

"Well yes, that's obvious"

"Sebastian, I want to know more about this circus, so we will investigate"

"But…."

"But what?"

"You speak as if it were a mission of the queen"

"It's a personal mission, I know that in this damn circus something happens and I'll find out"

"As you say, although it will be difficult for me"

-What do you mean?

"The Ringmaster is a demon like me and that another demon gets into a contract is taboo"

"I don't care about that! Do what I say you!"

"Yes, my lord"

Without Ciel realizing it had reached the final act, which was an act of acrobats presenting Alice in Wonderland, everyone expected the artists were grotesque and deformed but all were completely normal. Those who stood out were 2 twins, a boy and a girl, both of 13 or 14-years-old: the girl was thin, white skin, long blond hair with a ponytail, eyes blue with long lashes and dressed as Alice; while the boy was thin but masculine build, otherwise, his hair was blond and short with a hair clip in his hair, his eyes were blue that had a touch of mischief, and personified the white rabbit. Ciel could not stop looking at them especially the girl.

"Young master?"

"…."

"Close your mouth, people can realize"

"AH"

"Young master, please react" Sebastian said, shaking him to react

"..."

But it was useless, every time he managed to come to himself, he was once again entranced by them. After all the functions were finished Ciel's face was red and he told Sebastian not to digest a single word about what had just happened, Sebastian said nothing but still laughed under his breath. Suddenly they saw that the ringmaster of circus was on their way with a smile as fake as Sebastian's on the lips.

"So this is your young master?" the ringmaster said

"It's him" Sebastian answered.

"I'm talking about my master and he want to see them"

"And what do he want to see us for?" Ciel asked

"I don't know, he just told me to warn them" the ringmaster answered.

"That explanation does not convince me" Ciel said.

"I'm not interested"

The words of the Ringmaster convinced Ciel and he take it as an insolence. While Finny went to find his brother to convince him to go to work with him to Phantomhive Manor. The Ringmaster led the two to the store of the owner of the circus where the first thing they saw was the harem of beautiful women, as they were wearing light clothes Sebastian covered Ciel's eyes, and after passing through that harem they arrived with the Circus owner who was sitting drinking a glass of cognac and smoking Cuban cigars.

"So they are the ones you told me about" the owner said

"That's right" Ringmaster replied

"Very well" he said drinking a sip of cognac "I'm Monsieur André Desmoulins, owner of this circus. Who are you le petit curieux?"

"I'm Earl Ciel Phantomhive, watchdog of the queen"

"Phantomhive? I met a Phantomhive, he was a real pain in the ass"

"... ... " Ciel didn't say anything

"What do you want with my humble circus?"

"It's about your artists"

"What happens with my children?"

"Children? They are monsters!"

"That is your point of view, I have another one. But tell me what do you want to know about them?"

"How could he do something like this?! You disfigure these people and make them act so that people see them as monkeys!"

"You are very wrong chiot de la reine. They are not exhibited as monkeys; they are artists who present their art to the public"

The owner of the circus had a very strange idea about true beauty. According to him, beauty was bizarre and grotesque and people did not appreciate it for what it was a misunderstood beauty that made it attractive, that artists with their appearances knew what they caused and used to attract the public. Ciel heard all this and more and it seemed to him that this man was sick; Suddenly he reminded the acrobats of the performance of "Alice in Wonderland" especially in those blond twins, which unlike their other companions of the circus they were not disfigured.

And the acrobats?

-They are not relevant.

\- And the twins who were among the acrobats?

"Rinto and Lenka Shevchenko? Haha, they are 2 orphans from the Ukrainian periphery, they had nothing for which they owe me everything. Do not try to talk to them because they only speak Ukrainian"

The young earl was not very convinced of what this man was saying, but could not continue to question him because the owner of the circus told him that he had many things to do so he could no longer talk to him. The owner ordered the ringmaster to accompany them to the exit, them and barely took 10 steps outside the shop of the owner of the circus they found another show: that of Finny being rejected by his younger brother.

"Get out of me!"

"B-but Piko! We haven't seen each other in so long and you scream me?! I'm very happy to know that you are alive"

"Not thanks to you!"

"Piko" Finny cried

"And for worse you want me to leave the circus to go to work at the house of that one-eyed dwarf!"

A large stone fell on the head of Ciel that said: "one-eyed dwarf"

"You're wrong! The young master is not like that!" Finny said

"But for me it's a damn dwarf!"

He fell another stone that said: "damn dwarf"

"Please, think about it, Piko"

"I'm not going to think anything! And I want you to get away!"

"But…."

"Get away!"

Piko was leaving Finny is very sad for his rejection. Then they all went before the eyes of all the circus artists.

That night everything was very silent, more than usual, and some artists were very tense especially The deformed diva and the monstrous dancer, whose cages were continuous.

"I hate this place, I hate this body, I hate being alive, I hate this life ... I want to die ... I want to die" the deformed diva said

"You have to be patient" the monstrous dancer said

"Patience?"

"Yes, life is just a dream and every time you wake up in another caged dream until you wake up in a much better reality"

"You always say the same thing, but I cannot believe this. This circus life is full of pain and humiliation"

"I understand you, my body is as deformed as yours but I told you that you have to be patient"

The deformed diva didn't understand the way of thinking of the monstrous dancer and thought that she clung to an imaginary hope, even so she would not take that away from her. After a little silence, the clown with 2 heads entered that same tent, as always the boy's head was sad as always and the girl's head smiled because she slowly went crazy.

"I would like to help them but I do not know how ... I do not have the means to help them" the boy's head said

"Why you say that brother? The circus is fun; the circus is always joy" the girl's head said

"Not for us" the deformed diva said

"But if we think positive the circus is the best" the girl said

"She also knows that it's best to wait for this caged nightmare to end" the monstrous dancer added

That was the life in the Dark Wood circus: some wanted his death, others had resigned and others did not care. The only one that didn't suffer was the blue beast, because as its name said it was a beast that no longer thought or felt anything, only animal instinct and hunger. But once he was human and could have noticed something.

On the other hand, the owner of the circus was thinking about Ciel's visit.

"That child Phantomhive will come back, I know. Take care of that" the circus owner told the Ringmaster

-Oui, mon seigneur

This is how this story begins.


	2. Chapter 2: Sad Circus Ballad

Chapter 2: Sad circus ballad

It was a cold and cloudy morning but even so all the artists of the Dark Wood Circus had to bathe, since every day they had to be washed, but they did not bathe alone, but the lovers of the circus owner bathed them except Rinto and Lenka who were bathed by the owner of the circus and the Ringmaster something that would be disgusting to anyone. Artists hate having to bathe, since when they took off their clothes, their scars were exposed from the transformations they had suffered, both visible and not visible.

The one who most hated to bathe was the deformed diva, not only because each time she was undressed, her body was exposed with deep scars, but every time she saw the beautiful and perfect bodies of the owners' lovers, she could not help but be filled with jealousy. of them, since she wanted to have a body like that or to have her old body again; the male head of The clown with 2 heads hated to bathe too, not only to see the notoriously hermaphroditic body that he shared with his sister but that she always closed her eyes and smiled, everything always disconcerted and annoyed her. That's how it was every morning in that circus: some hated this, others like the monstrous dancer produced a lot of indifference, etc. The only one who didn't care was the blue beast as they bathed him with buckets of warm water because the owner's lovers didn't come near him out of fear of him.

Meanwhile the owner of the circus and the Ringmaster demon after bathing the Ukrainian twins and send them to his tent. They were left alone, the owner of the circus looked thoughtful as if something bothered him.

"Something happens?" the devil asked

"Nothing… I only remember the past"

"I thought you hated the past"

"In part, but in others I prefer to remember" he said caressing his own knee

"I thought it was because of the young Earl of yesterday"

"That brat is the least of my worries"

Monsieur André put his hands on his knees and remained serious, he remembered the past, although he hated what he once was, but sometimes he liked to remember the few happy moments he had with his circus with her, the woman he loved and who had lost because of that man. In that one of her lovers arrived: she was a girl who was in her 20s, she was thin, with long legs, small firm breasts, she had curly light red hair, green eyes and freckles on the nose and chest; the Greco-Roman tunic made her figure stand out very well.

"What happens?"

"I'm worried about you, my dealing"

"For me? Why?"

"I've seen it sad and I worry"

"You don't know how much your words make me happy"

"The only one who deserves to have all the success and glamor of the world is you"

"Really?"

The redhead nodded with a big smile and the owner of the circus kissed her in the mouth and then sent her with the other lovers. There was something that disturbed him and it was that he felt that maybe he could not grow his family of monsters.

Meanwhile Ciel couldn't remove the words that Monsieur Desmoulins said: "I knew a Phantomhive, it was a real pain in the ass". if he said that maybe that Frenchman was involved in something murky or maybe he still was, that man It was dangerous or maybe too stupid, maybe both. But what intrigued him the most was knowing what Phantomhive was referring to: was it his father or his grandfather? Ciel couldn't get it out of his head until suddenly the carriage stopped suddenly. Something was blocking the way to the carriages. Sebastian by order of Ciel went to see what obstructed the step and saw that they were 2 clowns of the Dark Wood Circus; as all the colleagues of that circus, they were deformed: the first had 3 eyes, his clothing was fundamentally blue and had flowers painted on his face; and the second, he had 4 eyes, his clothing was mainly red and his face was also painted with flowers. Both clowns seemed to have an imbalance since they were always smiling, they had tics and behaved erratically. The clowns were promoting and motivating people to go to Dark Wood Circus but when they saw Sebastian they both smiled a big smile that almost did not fit in their faces.

"You see him?!"

"Yes"

"Are you seeing him?!"

"I see him, I see him, I see him"

"Are you understand?"

"Sure, Sure, Sure"

"EH? ... Gentlemen" Sebastian said, something confused

"Gentlemen?" the clowns said, before breaking into laughter

Although the demon was hundreds of years old, it was the first time he encountered such crazy and twisted beings as these, and he began to think, surely the transformations they suffered to have that grotesque appearance made them crazy, the human mind was more fragile and delicate than the soul. On the other hand, the clowns kept laughing what scared people and bothered Sebastian.

"Can you know what they are doing?" Sebastian asked

"What not once? We are announcing our circus" the red clown said.

"It's the best circus! Much better than that mediocre Noah's Ark Circus" the blue clown added

"Do you know the Noah's Ark Circus?"

"Yes! It was a circus full of faults and ..."

"You idiot!" the red clown exclaims, who hits the blue clown "remember why we were looking for him!"

"It is true!"

"They were looking for me?" Sebastian asked confused

One of the clowns gave Sebastian an invitation to give it to Ciel, then some police officers arrived who after panicking with the appearance of the clowns, they arrested them for obstructing the way to the carriages, the clowns didn't stop laughing.

After the streets were clear and Sebastian returned to the carriage, he handed Ciel the invitation. The invitation will be from Monsieur André Desmoulins, the owner of the Dark Wood Circus, who invited him to eat at his circus at 5:00 p.m. He also said that if he didn't want to understand but that he didn't delay; It was 4:30 p.m. and the park where the Dark Wood Circus was located was near. Ciel didn't even think about it.

"I'll go eat with that man, I want to know what kind of person he is"

"Are you sure, Young Master?"

-Yes, tell the coachman where we are going

-Yes, my lord

With that order they went to the park where the Dark Wood Circus was, when the guardians of the circus: Haku and Neru, arrived, they were at the entrance of the circus, both were paler and sadder the last time they saw them but they were also lower, as if they had shrunk 30 cm. The Ringmaster was also at the entrance of the circus with a smile as false and hypocritical as Sebastian's. When he saw it, Ciel felt that there was nothing good in this circus. Being in this circus so creepy, during the way in which the master and the butler were observed by the artists of the Dark Wood Circus. Each artist had a different look on the young earl: some were scary, others were curiosity, indifference, anger, hatred, some were empty, etc. However, there was a look that caused him great strangeness, it was that of the deformed diva, her look was not of hatred or fear, it was more seemed to speak with her eyes as if trying to warn him something but the young earl didn't understand what it was. Suddenly from his shop came the owner of the very elegant circus to welcome the young earl who according to his instinct and experience could bring him problems.

"Welcome my young friends, earl and butler, I was waiting for you"

"I must say that I was surprised by your invitation"

"Really? Hahaha"

The first time Ciel was in the owner's tent he could not see it well but now that he noticed it he realized that it was full of expensive luxuries, typical of a rich man or an aristocrat, but not only that, but there were also many portraits, those that most attracted the attention of the young count were 2: one was where 3 children, 2 boys and 1 girl appeared; and the other was a painted portrait of a very beautiful woman.

"Who are they?" Ciel asked, pointing to the photos

"I don't invite him to show him my memories and my photos and in fact I have many, we better go to dinner"

"Of course"

The dinner was typical food of the French coast and those who served the table were the lovers of the owner, who were light as usual clothes, the food was first and it was very rare served by the owner of a circus until served a wine of the year 1843.

"What do you think of the wine? It is a family relic hahaha!"

"I don't think he invited me for this wine"

"No, actually I want to know. What attracts you to my humble circus?"

"I don't understand"

"I know that something attracts you from my circus. is it Lenka?"

"eeeeeH ?!" Ciel's face turned red

"It must be that; the beauty of Eastern Europe is something amazing for anyone"

"It's not that! ... I'm committed!"

"Me too when I was young but that did not stop me from looking at other women"

Ciel could not help but with shame and it was reflected in the redness of his face. Meanwhile outside the tent of the circus owner, the deformed diva tried to listen to what Monsieur Desmoulins was saying to the young guest; she hated that man, he had turned her into that abominable being that she was now despite telling him she was very beautiful and the circus star, she hated him for destroying her life, her face and her body. Suddenly someone touched her back slightly the grotesque diva was afraid that he was the Ringmaster, but was relieved to see that it was only the rag doll of the tightrope, it was strange that she was standing, her bones were very thin and had no ligaments so supporting their own weight was very difficult and especially walking, it was easy to walk the tightrope but not to move the day to day.

"Why are you on foot? You cannot stand it" The deformed diva said

"They will punish you if they realize that you are listening to something that you should not"

"What can be worse than our reality?!"

"The flowers of acid"

Upon hearing that the deformed diva's blood ran cold just remembering it, the flowers of acid is the greatest punishment for artists when they made mistakes in rehearsals, in presentations or for bad behavior by the circus artists themselves. That was enough to make the deformed diva react and listen to what the rag doll said, as for the rag doll on the tightrope it was very painful and difficult to walk so the grotesque diva helped her; when the deformed diva and the rag doll were 3 meters away from the tent, they saw Ciel leaving hurriedly and with her face as red as crabs.

"Who is that child?" the rag doll asked

"Is a guest of the circus owner"

"He would be better move away if he know what suits him"

Both deformed artists withdrew since the fate of the young Earl Phantomhive didn't interest them. While Ciel tried to calm down after the words of Monsieur André Desmoulins about Lenka and how flexible she was, so much was his effort to forget his words that he stumbled upon someone, or rather with 2 people, with whom he had stumbled was with the clown with 2 heads to see them Ciel noticed the flowers painted on parts of the body they shared and also the scars they had both on their necks.

-Be careful! - said the female head

"Who you are?" the male head asked

"Well…. I'm a guest of the circus owner" Ciel said

"Great!" the female head said

"It is strange; Monsieur Desmoulins never has guests" the male head said

"Really. Hahaha"

Those Siamese being stared at him as if they didn't understand what the circus owner was doing but they could know something, however, that's where Lenka and Rinto appeared.

"They are fantastic" the female head said

"Yes…. They have perfect and agile bodies" the male head said

"Do you know them well?" Ciel asked

"No" the male head replied.

"They are very reserved; they also talk funny" the female head said

"But maybe they could be friends" Ciel kindly said

«Why is he so kind to us? » the female head thought

«Something want» replied his brother in thoughts

In that the Ringmaster appeared and with his presence the clown with 2 heads was intimidated and left as quickly as possible. The master of ceremonies told Ciel to come back and guide him back to the shop of Monsieur Desmoulins. Upon entering he saw how Sebastian was occupied with 2 lion cubs, where they appeared, «idiot» thought the young count when he saw the nonsense that his butler did until 2 lovers of the owner of the circus took the lion cubs to Sebastian.

"Do you feel better after taking a breath?" Monsieur André asked, tasting the wine

"Yes ... better" Ciel replied, still blushing

Although Ciel tried to get something from the owner of the circus, he would respond with evasiveness or change the subject. When dinner ended, Ciel left the owner's tent but not the circus; Ciel was determined to find something that would explain what the hell that circus was. With the first thing that was found was with a row of shops of multiple colors, inside the tents were the "artists of the circus" but caged although the content of their cages was luxurious they were still cages and they slept almost on the ground; in each tent the artists were asleep except in one. In the tent shared by the deformed diva and the monstrous dancer, sobs were heard, the monstrous dancer was totally asleep while the deformed diva was the one who was sobbing. Ciel felt very sorry for her, surely suffered greatly with that appearance and maybe for something they did to her and the other artists; Suddenly the deformed diva realized the presence of third parties and stopped crying.

"Who is there? ... What do you want? ... You are one of the lovers" in the voice of the deformed diva you could hear the fear

"No, I'm not" Ciel answered

"And who are you?"

"You can consider me as a friend"

"I don't have friends outside of this circus!"

"Quiet!"

"I don't know what you want or who you are! ...but leave me alone!"

"Relax yourself, I just want to help you"

"Who can help me? I'm horrible! People consider me abominable! What can be worse than this body and this life!"

"Quiet…."

"I don't want to calm down ... leave please ..."

"But…."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Ciel could do nothing but leave while listening to the crying of that unfortunate creature with turquoise hair, on the other hand, Sebastian laughed under his breath when he saw that his young master didn't know how to treat women. Walked 2 of the lovers of the owner of the circus: one was tall, with almost black skin, with a straight black hair and romantic eyes; while the other was a little shorter with light skin, lilac eyes and curly blonde hair. Both women were walking around the circus.

"I'm sick of taking care of these freaks!" the light-skinned woman said

-SHHH! Shut up, someone can hear you!" the dark-skinned woman answer

"Please! Don't tell me you are not afraid or disgusted, if I had given birth to a creature like them, I would drown it in a tub full of water"

"Don't say that, you know that our beloved worships those monsters"

"Don't remind me of that ... Why should we share him with them?"

"Because he's not just our"

"I don't care what you say…. I wish those monsters disappeared"

It was clear that many of Monsieur Desmoulins' lovers hated the circus artists.

In that also saw a small cabin, the only one of the circus, but it was well closed although you could tell there was someone in there as there was light inside. But it was not the only place that had light, also in a tent, which shared the macabre swallows fire and Piko, the bear child; Piko looked in the mirror while a sleepy macabre swallows fire looked at him.

"Why do not you accept?"

"Shut up!"

"The owner of the circus says that we are all beautiful"

"He said to take my time"

"Your burns are not as ugly as mine"

"I would not have them if my brother had helped me"

"You know? do what you want Piko"

The macabre swallows fire snuggled into his bed while Piko was still looking at himself in the mirror, then took a small towel and took off the special makeup on the left side of his face, rebelling that his skin in that area was almost pink red, cracked, with many red veins and that his hair on the left side was burned. How he hated to look like that since that child-like dwarf called him a freak. Before Ciel approached that store appeared Haku and Neru, the caretakers of the circus, appeared in front of him and Sebastian, as tall as light posts. They took care that nobody entered or left the circus, and least strangers.

Meanwhile Monsieur Desmoulins was preparing to sleep while his ringmaster and sometimes butler helped him prepare for his bedtime.

"The earl Phantomhive and his butler are still in my circus, right?" said Monsieur Desmoulins sure about it

"Yes, Master, Haku and Neru surprised them near the artists' tents"

"I knew; I know the Phatomhive very well. ha ha!"

"You seems sure of it"

"Of course, no new tricks are taught to an old dog and less a puppy"

"As you say, master"

"You go to throw the earl and his butler of my circus, I do not want his presence to make my children spend a bad night, and I want to be alone"

"Oui, mon seigneur"

When Monsieur André Desmoulins was alone he took off his sleeping pants and then his prosthetic legs, revealing that he no longer had them, they had been amputated a long time ago, this was the best kept secret of the owner of the circus, not even his lovers knew that he was missing his legs, only the master of ceremonies knew it, but he pretended he did not know, in a way he was just another freak. And once again Monsieur André Desmoulins was immersed in the memories he hated so much.


	3. Chapter 3: The Meeting

Chapter 3: the meeting

Akaito Shion: Akaito Ramsey (a Grim Reapers)

SeeU: The seamstress

* * *

That morning Ciel felt that more and more he was wasting his time, but the worst was that he could not get anything and that Monsieur Desmoulins was getting away with him, maybe he did the same in a case of this Phantomhive but he didn't like the course that this case took and that old Frenchman laughed at him. Ciel's bad mood was so bad that he did not want to eat any dessert or cake because of the anger of just thinking about that old man and his circus of horrors. Sebastian noticed this bad mood and lack of appetite in his young master and tried to cheer him up, but in the case of Dark Wood Circus it would be difficult.

"Do you want something else, young master?"

"I don't think you have anything I want"

"Maybe"

"Get enough information from Dark Wood Circus"

"You should forget about that, young master"

"I cannot Sebastian! That damned Dark Wood Circus has me in their networks!"

Upon hearing the name of the Dark Wood Circus Snake released some plates that he had in the hands of the impression. He never thought he would hear about that circus again, but if this Circus was here it meant that she was here too, unless she was not killed, she was close to him, in the city of London. The fact that Snake, who was not clumsy or idiotic like the other servants, broke something was very unusual and everyone noticed this.

"Snake, something wrong?" Sebastian asked

"You said ... Dark Wood Circus ...?"

"Yes ... do you know it, Snake?" Ciel asked

"Yes ... says Dan"

"How do you know it?" Sebastian asked

"The Noah's Ark circus and the Dark Wood Circus had problems… says Oscar"

"What kind of problems?" Ciel asked

"The Dark Wood Circus attracted more audience that the Noah's Ark circus…. says Emily"

"Well, sure this was a problem" Sebastian said

"May I ask for a favor…."

"Which?" Sebastian asked

"I can take the day off"

"EH ... yes, of course" Ciel answered

It was obvious that Snake knew and that he already had experience with the Dark Wood Circus and that he could go there. So Ciel and Sebastian followed him.

Meanwhile, in the Dark Wood Circus, all the lovers of Monsieur Desmoulins did their homework outdoors, while a large crowd of men went to see those women so beautiful, exotic and sensual; However, that bothered the women a lot because they felt that they were looking at them with morbidity and that they did not like them, and more and more men came to look at them with lust.

"They are so beautiful" a policeman said

"What luck has that old Frenchman to have such women" a man of about 30 years said

"By a kiss from that brunette there I would give anything" a young man of about 20 years said

The lovers of the owner of the circus listened to everything that her "admirers" told her and really annoyed them and their looks.

"those guys are watching us again" a woman with brown hair complained

"That nasty!" a girl opined

"When are they going to go?" a freckled girl asked

"At any time, Haku and Neru, or the Ringmaster, will throw them out. Stay calm" a girl of Dark skin said

Among the artists' tents was the seamstress's tent, she was not part of the cast, she was the circus seamstress and who made the costumes of circus artists (who never wore the same clothes in their acts), the lovers and the owner of the circus. Although it was not from the cast of the circus, its physical appearance was very similar to theirs, although it was born this way: she had dark green hair, her skin was of an incredible pallor, in some parts of its body and face looked like to have scales like a snake, she had crocodile eyes, her nails were hard and black like the claws of an iguana and she had reptile teeth; In her shop there were always reptiles from snakes to crocodiles.

In those moments the seamstress was trying on her new dress to the deformed diva, while she was doing the final touches to the dress while the diva watched the lovers do their homework and grumble because more men came to admire them, since the seamstress's tent was I could see this scene very well.

"Why are you always looking at them?" the seamstress asked

"I want to do like them again ... they are beautiful"

"But also disposable"

"That's not important, I know you want to leave this place as much as I or the others! ... but who will receive us? Nobody will receive us with this appearance!"

"Don't think about that"

"And you what?! Do you think you're different?! You're a freak just like me or the others! do not think differently just because you don't get caged!"

the deformed diva took off her dress, threw it in the face of the seamstress and ran out semi naked without worrying that her body full of scars and marks left by the acid flowers would be exposed, leaving the seamstress alone in her tent with her reptiles. The girl complained about trying not to cry because she knew that everything the grotesque diva had said was true, people rejected them and judged by their abomination and deformation. And he knew it well because from his early childhood he had been hidden so as not to suffer that irrational grudge due to his deformity, but he had felt it on the part of his family, only because he had been born half reptilian.

Suddenly someone entered the tent of the seamstress, was nothing more and nothing less than Snake, when the seamstress saw him was surprised as he did not expect to see him again.

"Hello"

"But it's you! ... Snake ... how?"

"I wanted to see you …. says Wordsworth"

"The Noah's Ark circus is here?"

"Don't…. It does not exist anymore …. says Bronte"

"How?"

"That doesn't matter now"

At that moment footsteps were heard and, upon hearing it, the seamstress made Snake hide under the bed, in which the Ringmaster appeared. The seamstress was one of the few who didn't fear the Ringmaster, although many times from her tent she could hear how that man tortured her friends just for making mistakes or confronting them, the circus owner and his master. In the demon ceremonies, she saw that the man with cold violet eyes entered without showing any emotion, since she was not afraid of him and he knew he would never hurt her, Monsieur Desmoulins would not allow it.

"Who were you talking to?" the Ringmaster asked

"With nobody"

"Really?"

"Yes, what's up?"

"You have to make a new outfit for the somber fairy"

"I'll go in a moment"

"You'll go now!"

The seamstress did not want problems with him and went to the Somber Fairy's tent, the seamstress hoped that no one would notice Snake's presence but the Ringmaster did notice it.

In those moments the Somber Fairy cleaned the wounds on his back, which left him every time he put on the broken fairy wings, or rather put them together in holes in his back; deep holes and always bleeding, she or one of the lovers had to put a mixture of alcohol, iodine and serum so that no pus or infected, in other words an eternal and slow torture. She made her cures without realizing that Ciel and Sebastian were watching her, the young earl felt very sorry for the unfortunate young woman; Suddenly the seamstress entered and both the master and the butler were surprised since she was similar to Snake.

"Did you see her? Young master"

"She is similar to Snake. Do you think they are relatives?"

"It may be or may not be"

The seamstress could hear or rather feel that someone was talking, like snakes, but I thought they were circus artists talking about anything and she don't care about it. While I was taking the measures to the Somber Fairy noticed that she had gained weight, but it was not so much, that she could easily lose, it was not so much. But suddenly the owner of the circus appeared with the face of few friends, she seeing him, the Somber Fairy paled, more than she already was, and the seamstress took her hand to give him courage.

"My daughter"

"H-hello Monsieur" the Somber Fairy said, with trembling voice

"What happen? Are you afraid?"

"N-not"

"I just came to see how my trapeze fairy was ... Although it seems that you fattened"

"Not!"

"Yes… you got fat!"

With great violence, Monsieur Desmoulins violently torn off clothes to see how much she had gained weight, although it was not much. The owner of the circus was furious.

"I will not let any of my children grow fat for anything in the world! AND LESS YOU!"

With great violence Monsieur Desmoulins took Hair the Somber Fairy and dragged her to his tent, the seamstress tried to help her friend, but only earned herself to be violently empowered to the floor. Monsieur Desmoulins took the Somber Fairy to a part of his tent where he kept a machine, this machine was square and had a hose that at the tip had a large needle almost rusted. Seeing that machine the Somber Fairy tried to escape but the Ringmaster demon prevented her and put a sock in her mouth then the owner of the circus proceeded to do what he had to do, that machine was used to extract the fat but it was very painful; Without the Somber Fairy could do something Monsieur rusty needle in the belly, leaving a thread of blood and fat where the needle stuck the pain was unimaginable and unbearable to the point that he came tears but the process doesn't stop there : It was also in arms, legs, back, buttocks, hips, face and hands. After that process the Somber Fairy was left in a puddle of his own blood and fat, to see her in that state the hard expression of Monsieur Desmoulins changed to that of a full of compassion for the deformed girl.

"I don't like to have to do this but it was your fault ... that doesn't happen again"

The Ringmaster was the one who was in charge of taking the Somber Fairy to her tent to be taken care of by the owner's lovers, on the way leaving a trail of blood mixed with grease in her wake, in the Dark Wood Circus it did not matter the pain or something else it only mattered the demonstrations of the "true art" was what mattered and nothing else. In that, the master of ceremonies stumbled upon a child and an adult, Ciel and Sebastian in disguise, the master of ceremonies had realized who they really were, but pretended not to know them. On the other hand, Ciel saw the Somber Fairy and what they had done to him and felt a pity and disgust so great that he could barely conceal it.

"Can I help you?" the Ringmaster asked

"What happened about her?" Sebastian asked

"She had an accident but I don't think they came here for that"

"No, we actually came to look for work" Ciel said

"Work? here?"

"Yes, we have been told that circuses always need people - Sebastian said

"I don't know if we need them but I do not decide that, it would be better to talk to the owner of the circus"

The master of ceremonies called one of the caregivers, Haku, to take them to Monsieur Desmoulins, she looked much sadder now that she was not with her partner (Neru) and much taller than usual. She led them to the circus owner's tent while the master of ceremonies took the Somber Fairy to make up and so she was ready for tonight. Haku took them to Ciel and Sebastian to the tent of the circus owner, Monsieur André Desmoulins, which was only accompanied by a single lover. She was an exotic and beautiful woman: she was about 23 years old, with olive skin, a long black wavy hair that fell to a wasp waist, she had long legs, her body was curvilinear, big eyes light brown Crowned with long black lashes, full lips and round breasts. The exotic woman was sitting on the legs of the owner of the circus while she gave him grapes as if it were a Greek nymph; there was also the seamstress who sewed a jacket accompanied by 3 of her reptiles: a boa, a chameleon and a small crocodile. When Monsieur realized the presence of the master and the steward, he stopped his beautiful lover and paid attention to them.

"Hello, who are you and what can I do for you?" Monsieur asked

"My name is Vincent" Ciel lied because couldn't use the name of Finnian being the gardener's brother here

"I'm Sebastian"

"And what do you want?" Monsieur Desmoulins asked

"We come to look for work in this circus" Sebastian said

"Here? What do you think, my dear?" the owner asked the young woman with olive skin

The girl with olive skin opened her big brown eyes and then to look at Ciel and Sebastian, she thought for a few moments while playing with a curl of her black hair; The beautiful foreigner, it was obvious that she was, she took 23 seconds to decide.

"I and the girls can do certain jobs, but there are things we cannot do" the young woman said with a sonorous voice and with an exotic accent

"Like what?"

"Hard works"

"And the Ringmaster doesn't help them?"

"He is busy"

At the same moment Haku and Neru pushed Snake into Monsieur's tent and he fell to the ground, caregivers always did that with every strange suspect who dared to enter the Dark Wood Circus.

"Mr. Snake, oh my, how long without seeing us" Monsieur Desmoulins said as if everything was a surprise

"Hello Monsieur... says Oscar"

"What a surprise to see him here"

"Me too says Dan"

"I hope the rest of that circus is not around"

"It doesn't exist anymore says Bronte"

"Ho! That makes me happy a little" Monsieur to then look at the seamstress "don't you agree with me, seamstress?"

The seamstress got nervous and scared, she did not expect that Snake was still here and that Haku and Neru had caught him, but even more that Monsieur Desmoulins asked for her opinion.

"I think so ..." she said in a trickle of voice

"What did you say?"

"I think so!"

"That's the way I like it ... so that circus does not exist anymore, what a shame! I would have liked to meet the owner of that circus. But ... what has become of you?"

"I have work"

"That makes me happy, I would hate to have to tell you that I do not have work for you in my circus. It's nothing against you! But I'm selective with the artists that come into my circus"

"Don't worry, says Emily"

Ciel and Sebastian watched this scene as if they were not there, it was obvious Something serious had happened between Dark Wood Circus and Noah's Ark Circus, but who knew is the seamstress, perhaps a relative of Snake, knew much and could provide information, but first they had to convince her first. The aforementioned half-reptile girl retired with her reptiles to later do Snake. Then Monsieur Desmoulins paid attention to Ciel and Sebastian.

"What were we? Ho! You are looking for work in my circus"

"Yes sir" Ciel said

"Okay, you're hired"

"Thank you very much" Sebastian said

"Your job will be to do the heavy work that my lovers cannot do, my Ringmaster will take you to your tent and tell you the rules of my circus"

The Ringmaster appeared behind them and with a false smile asked them to follow him, on the way they were looked at, both master and butler, by all the deformed and unfortunate artists of the circus until they stumbled upon the boy with scissors hands. The rules of the circus were 8:

1) Artists must not be disturbed.

2) You must not talk to the owner's lovers.

3) must never enter the cabin.

4) You must not ask questions about anything.

5) Monsieur must not be disturbed

6) You must be in your tent during the performances.

7) The Strangers people are the problem of Haku and Neru.

8) Everything has its schedule and they must respect it.

After the Ringmaster left the new members of the circus, before the Ringmaster discreetly approached Sebastian and said: "you look ridiculous" the Ringmaster couldn't cheat, but gave the impression that he would not say anymore that apparently this situation seemed fun.

"Well, we're here" Ciel said, sitting on the bed

"I'm surprised it was so easy"

"That's what matters the less"

The first thing they would do was talk and gain the trust of the artists of the circus and that seamstress; while Snake was still in the Dark Wood Circus when he saw the seamstress sitting on the ground with her eyes fixed on the trees, Snake sat next to her.

"I thought you were gone" the seamstress said

"No says Dan"

"You should go, Monsieur should not like your presence, Haku and Neru too"

"I don't care about that"

"Go back to your new home"

"Go you too! In the Phantomhive mansion there is room for you! Says Wordsworth"

The seamstress said nothing, just looked at him with her big crocodile eyes for a moment and then looked back at the trees and sighed heavily.

"Snake, when we met, I didn't tell you how I got here ... so, I'll do it now so you understand because I cannot leave here"

«When I was 13 years old, I lost my family and my house, and I was arrested and tried only because of my appearance. I was locked in a cell full of undesirable people for 12 days, of course they did not approach me since they considered me a monster but being there was unpleasant: the smell of rotten and vomit, the curses of thieves and vagabonds, that hit me the prostitutes who did not want me near, among others; I came to think that I would die in that place until Monsieur Desmoulins came to take me out and take me to his circus, I only knew how to cook and make clothes so I became the seamstress of the circus. »

The seamstress didn't say more, it was not all her story and it would be the only thing she would say, she was always very reserved with herself. Snake stared at her and understood, as soon as she arrived at this circus she was permanently trapped in it. Suddenly Haku and Neru appeared behind them, with their nebulas, cold and sad glances stuck in Snake and the seamstress.

"They want you to go"

"How do you know? says Emily"

"Because I know them and that is their job"

"I will return"

"It's better you do not do it, do not come back here"

"Why not? Says Dan"

"Because nothing good happens here"

The seamstress was reduced to the ground and returned to her tent in the age of Snake. Cast out Snake of the Dark Wood Circus by Haku and Neru.

.

.

DEPARTMENT OF GENERAL AFFAIRS

.

William had thought about it for 3 days, the matter was a circus that would cause many deaths and that probably was a demon, a dirty and filthy beast steals souls. This could not be ignored and a Grim Reaper had to be sent to that circus but there was a problem. It could not be sent to anyone; the task of choosing this Grim Reaper fell on William T. Spears so he had to think of someone and could not be Grell, that would be a circus of horrors and he had already sent a Grim Reaper to that circus but he returned to the 3 days saying that this place was insane and preferring a sanction before returning to that place that according to them was the hell on earth. After a lot of thinking he came up with the right one: Akaito Ramsey.

"You sure you want to send him?" Alan asked

"He is the most indicated for this work" answered William

"But you already know what Akaito-sempai is like…" added Ronald

"And how is he?" William asked

"Serious, arrogant, ironic, does things his way, mocking and is not very good at obeying an order" Eric said

"It doesn't matter! It will be Ramsey and period! Where is he?" asked William

"Said he was going to bathe" Eric said

"Ho, not!" Ronald added

"What's up?" Alan asked

"Grell - sempai went to the showers to bathe ... ... maybe they didn't meet"

It was not 5 seconds after Ronald Knox said that there were loud noises coming from the showers, it looked like a war. When the 4 Grim Reapers came in they saw Akaito Ramsey wrestling keys to Grell and hit him, both of them were naked with only a towel covering them. What happened is that both Grim Reapers redheads were found in the bathrooms, which did not do anything to Akaito but what really made him angry were 2 things: the thought that he had followed and that Grell proposed to take a bath together; This infuriated Akaito and that's why I hit him in that wild way. Akaito Ramsey was a Grim Reaper who seemed to be around 21 years old: he was tall, had an athletic body, his hair was straight from a lively and rebellious red color , with youthful and sharp features, slightly pale skin and the typical green / yellow eyes like all Grim Reapers. In those moments he strangled Grell with his right arm.

"Can you know what they are doing ?!" William exclaimed

"It looks weird" scoffed Eric

This bothers Akaito Ramsey very much, and as if it were a Greco-Roman fight, he knocked down Eric Slingby, and he also dropped his towel.

"SHUT UP! EMPTY HEAD! I'M GOING TO BREAK THE NECK!"

"Get rid of me!"

"It's enough! ... Akaito Ramsey I want to talk to you and get dressed" William said

After the shower incident, William explained to Akaito what his mission consisted of.

"Let me see if I understand Willy, should I go to a circus to collect the souls of that place?"

"Yes"

"Sounds fun. What's the name of that circus?"

"Dark Wood Circus"

Upon hearing that name the redheaded Grim Reaper was surprised since he knew that place and had already been there, what the hell had that crazy old man done now and his damn demon?

"Akaito Ramsey, is something wrong?" William asked when noticing so quiet Akaito

"Not Willy. I like the mission so I take it and do not worry, I will do my job very well, Willy" the latter said it smiling and raising his thumb in approval sign

"Very well and don't call me Willy"

After William left, Akaito muttered, "pooper" and then prepared to go to Dark Wood Circus once more.

...

TO BE CONTINUE

...


End file.
